lockerzfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockerz Prizes for October 15 2009
Here is the upcoming list of prizes and PTZ vaulues: Vespa 7,500 GCH Lockerz VIP Package 5,000 Flat Screen TV 3,000 MacBook Air, 13-inch, Aluminum 2,500 MacBook Pro 13" 1,500 MacBook 13-inch 1,000 Burton Snowboards 850 New iPod Touch 64GB 800 HP Mini 110-1025DX 800 Dell Inspiron Mini 10 inch Computer 750 New iPod Touch 32GB 700 PSP Go 675 Game Systems (Xbox 360 Elite) 675 Game Systems (PS3 Game System Slim 120GB) 625 iPod Touch 32GB 600 Cameras 500 Apple TV 500 Time Capsule 500 Marc Jacobs Handbags 500 “Surprise Cool Gift” 500 Write A "Daily" Question 500 500 Beatles Rockband LTD 450 Apple Active Pack 450 New ipod Nano 16GB 425 Ripsticks 375 Beatles Rockband Value 375 DSI Game System 375 T3 Bespoke Labs Hair Dryer 350 Smart Parts Guns 325 - 450 Sunglasses 335 iHome Docking Station 325 iPod Touch 8GB 325 Portable DVD 300 Farouk Chi Ceramic Flat Flat Irons 300 ipod Nano 8GB 300 Ruffian Scarves 300 iTunes Gift Card- Silhouette 250 X Box Microsoft Gift Cards 250 Wii Fitness with Board 250 Wii Fit 250 Wii - Sports Game Included 250 Razer eXactMat- Duo Precision Gaming Surface 150 Mobile Me 225 PSP Rock Band Bundle 200 Ratchet & Clank Bundle 200 Flip Video 200 iPod 4BG Shuffle 200 iPod Dock + Karaoke System 200 G Shock Watches 200 Amazon Gift Cards 125-500 SkullCandy Headphones 125-175 iPod 1 GB Shuffle 150 Hi-Lo Combination Converter/Transformer Kit 150 Orange Amps 125 Fredrick Fekkai Hair Products 85 Bare Minerals Make Up 85 House of Harlow Jewelry 85 Ruffian Books 85 Nail Polish Sets 75 Alex and Ani Jewelry 75 Gym Class Heroes Lockerz Tickets 75 Baggu Bags 50 Dylan's Candy Assorted Items 50 USB Ports 40 iPhone Skins 35 Lockerz Wall Paper 15 Demon's Souls Standard Edition PS3 100 UFC 2009 Undisputed - PS3 100 NBA 2K10 100 Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - PS3 100 Grand Theft Auto IV - PS3 100 Guitar Hero Aerosmith - PS3 Game 200 Kill Zone 2 - PS3 100 Saw 3 - PS3 100 Star Wars Clone Wars Republic Heroes PS3 100 Batman Arkham Asylum - PS3 100 Guitar Hero 5 Guitar Bundle - PS3 200 Madden NFL 2010 - PS3 100 Dirt 2 - PS3 100 Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - PS3 100 Need for Speed Shift - PS3 100 NHL 2010 - PS3 100 God of War: Chains of Olympus PSP 100 KillZone: Liberation - PSP 100 Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories - PSP 100 Dirt 2 - PSP 100 Gran Turismo - PSP 100 Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - PSP 100 Naruto Shippuden: Legends Akatsuki PSP 100 NBA 2K10 PSP 100 NBA 2010 PSP 100 Need for Speed Shift - PSP 100 Star Wars Clone Wars Republic Heroes PSP 100 Final Fantasy: Dissidia - PSP 100 Madden NFL 2010 PSP 100 Grand Theft Auto IV - X360 100 Shaun White Snowboarding - X360 100 UFC 2009 Undisputed - X360 100 EA SPORTS Fight Night Round 4 - X360 100 Prototype - X360 100 NBA Live 2010 360 100 NBA 2K10 360 100 Call of Duty: World at War - X360 100 Batman Arkham Asylum - X360 100 Guitar Hero 5 Guitar Bundle - X360 200 Halo 3 ODST 100 Madden NFL 2010 - X360 100 Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - X360 100 Need for Speed Shift - X360 100 NHL 2010 - X360 100 Saw - X360 100 Star Wars Clone Wars Republic Heroes 360 100 New Super Mario Bros. - DS 100 Pokémon Platinum - DS 100 Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box - DS 100 Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - DS 100 Scribblenauts - DS 100 Star Wars Clone Wars Republic Heroes DS 100 Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny - DS 100 Mario & Sonic @ Olympic Games - DS 100 Jillian Michaels Fitness Ultimatum 2010 - Wii 100 Game Party 3 - Wii 100 Guitar Hero 5 Guitar Bundle - Wii 200 Madden NFL 2010 - Wii 100 Sports Resort with motion plus - Wii 100 Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Wii 100 NBA 2K10 - Wii 100 NHL 2K10 - Wii 100 World of Warcraft - PC 100 Grand Theft Auto IV - PC 100 Hearts of Iron III - PC 100 Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood - PC 100 So save up your points!